


Grey Truths

by Serie11



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Chance Meetings, Game: Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Gen, Heart-to-Heart, lmao literally, roxas is mostly confused, terra is terrified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 14:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15144707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serie11/pseuds/Serie11
Summary: The man turns, and Roxas takes a half step back. Just like the stained glass boy on the ground looks like him, the man with brown hair has the same face as Xemnas.





	Grey Truths

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this post](https://doodlesofall.tumblr.com/post/172359828490/messy-sketches-for-this-post-i-made)
> 
> Takes place after day 26 of 358/2 Days, when Roxas falls into a coma for the first time

 

When he opens his eyes, he isn’t where he expects.

It’s not the blank ceiling of his room, or the Grey Room, or the top of the Twilight Tower. Instead it’s a round platform of stained glass that has a picture of… a sleeping boy, who Roxas is actually sure looks like him. There are several circles with strange stars inside them clustered above the boy’s head, over a rocky outcrop. The entire image is in greyscale, and just looking at it makes something hurt in his chest. He doesn’t like it.

He looks up, and sees another person standing with his back to him. He has brown hair and is very tall.

“Hello?” Roxas asks, because maybe this other person will know where they are.

The man turns, and Roxas takes a half step back. Just like the stained glass boy on the ground looks like him, the man with brown hair has the same face as Xemnas.

“What’s going on?” Roxas asks, more to himself than to the other man. Where is he?

The man takes several steps towards him, but it’s almost like he’s moving in slow motion. His steps are laboured and it looks like it tires him immensely just moving that much.

“Ven?”

“What?”

The man looks at him searchingly. The closer Roxas looks, the more tired the man seems.

“Who are you?” he finally asks.

The man releases a huff of breath. “Good question,” he says, voice almost disjointed. There’s something _wrong_ about him. “I’m not sure I’m much of anyone anymore.”

“You look like The Superior,” Roxas supplies.

“The Superior?” the man asks, furrowing his brow. “Oh! That means… you’re one of _them_.” He puts his head in his heads. “ _Light_ , you’re so _young…_ What is he thinking?”

“Do you know where we are?” Roxas asks, hoping for any answer that makes sense.

The man looks around. “Your heart must have reached out to what is left of my heart. That’s the only thing I can think of, at least. But… I don’t think this is your heart.”

Roxas shakes his head. “Well, yeah. I don’t _have_ a heart. That’s what everyone says, anyway. And they wouldn’t lie about something so important.”

“I guess we’re both anomalies then,” the man sighs.

“Are you a Somebody?” Roxas asks. It’s the only thing he can think of, as to why the man looks like Xemnas.

“Huh?”

“The person who was before The Superior. Before Xemnas,” he tries to explain.

“I – yes, I am.”

“Oh,” Roxas says. So the man does have a heart. He’s human.

“Are… are all of you like that?” the man asks, mouth open slightly.

Roxas stares at him, uncomprehending.

“People who come after a… Somebody.”

Roxas nods, even though he isn’t sure that they’re people, really. “Everyone in the Organisation is a Nobody.”

The man stagers back, still moving in almost slow motion, like every step he takes is an immense effort.

“He did what he did to me... to others?” the man whispers, hands over his face. Roxas stands there staring at him until he lowers his hands. “Ven…?”

They stare at each other for a long time. The man keeps opening and shutting his mouth, like he wants to say something but can’t. Roxas doesn’t know how to make him make any sense, so he kind of wishes that this dream would end already.

“Do you know anything about your… Somebody?”

Roxas shrugs a shoulder. “I don’t remember anything from before I was in the Organisation.”

“Then why do they want you?” the man presses.

“My Keyblade.” He’s already come to the conclusion that the Keyblade is why the Organisation wants him around.

“You have a Keyblade?” the man asks, suddenly intense. It feels like he’s a human, all of a sudden. His slow and goopy movements from before are gone.

He nods slowly, unsure as to why the question is important. The frown on the man’s face grows ever deeper.

“I’m under too deep… It’s been too long.” The man looks at him searchingly. “Do you know how much time has passed?”

_Since what?_ Roxas doesn’t ask, because the man doesn’t seem to be capable of saying anything that isn’t strange and disconnected. “Xemnas is the leader of the Organisation, so he’s probably one of the oldest Nobodies…”

The man’s face twists in a way that doesn’t look nice. He’s probably feeling an emotion, another sign that he isn’t a Nobody. Roxas doesn’t know what emotion it is, though.

The man comes forward and puts a hand on his shoulder. Roxas startles at his sudden nearness, the humanity he can feel burning under his skin. His sheer presence makes Roxas uncomfortable. All humans are like that – dense and _full_ and just too much. That’s just another reason to stay away from them.

“You cannot trust anyone who is with _him_ ,” the man says, intense and close.

“But Axel and Xion are my friends,” Roxas protests, sure of that.

The man shakes his head slowly. “You say that you have no memories? Well, that means that others _do,_ right? They’re hiding something from you. You can’t trust _anyone_. Do you even know the goal of the Organisation?”

He doesn’t, and that combined with the man’s words are more disturbing than he wants to let on.

“You know something is wrong,” the man concludes, even as darkness starts to seep over the edges of the platform they’re standing on, obscuring the strange stars and the face of the boy who looks like him. The man who looks like Xemnas takes a step back and the darkness fades over him, making him harder to see. “Trust yourself… no one else.”

With that, the darkness reaches Roxas, and the platform under his feet disappears. He falls into the inky blackness, and wonders if he’ll ever escape it.

* * *

 

When Roxas wakes up, he doesn’t remember the strange meeting he had with the strange man. But whenever he looks at Xemnas, he tries to look away again as fast as possible, because he gets this feeling in his stomach like he _knows_ him for some reason. Whenever he looks at another member of the Organisation, he can’t quite help but feel like they aren’t telling him something.

That maybe he shouldn’t trust them entirely.


End file.
